


El Horror de Van Helsing

by isabellesainz



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Horror of Dracula (1958), The Brides of Dracula (1960)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Rape, Secuestro, Slash, Violacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellesainz/pseuds/isabellesainz
Summary: Este fanfic se sitúa en las películas de horror de la productora Hammer sobre en conde Drácula, específicamente después de "El Horror de Drácula", película de 1958 donde Van Helsing tiene que derrotar a Drácula, este es un fanfic slash la pareja es "Drácula x Van Helsing", es chico x chico, si no les gusta este tipo de argumentos "slash" por favor no entren están advertidosVan Helsing es sorprendido por Drácula pues este le creía muerto, creé que Drácula ha venido a matarlo pero el conde tiene otros planes





	1. Retrospección

**Author's Note:**

> Holis les traigo este fic, no encontré ninguno de la pareja y es que me encantan las películas de Hammer con Christopher Lee y Peter Cuching, estos dos me robaron el corazón, es un fanfic un tanto, no diré que fuerte por que he leido cosas peores pero si un tanto explicito, es de la pareja de Drácula/ Abraham Van Helsing

Había tantas mujeres, eran suculentas, su sangre era como fuego líquido, mejor que el alcohol en otros tiempos, cuando todavía no era lo que era, cuando había sido Vlad el empalador, el terror de varios pueblos, hacía pensar en la muerte a los hombres y en la esclavitud a las mujeres. la sangre de ninguna de esas mujeres le había llamado la atención, eran remplazables, pero llegó aquel día, la sangre de aquel hombre en cuanto lo tomó, cuando abrió su cuello y la sangre salió a borbotones, pudo sentir su piel, su olor a mentolado, el delicioso fluir de la sangre que en vida solo tenía un sabor metálico ordinario, pero para los sentidos del vampiro era como el agua helada en un cuerpo fatigado, como la comida al hambriento, y en especial la sangre de Van Helsing era sumamente exquisita, la había probado por primera vez pero todo en ese hombre le encantaba  
Primero conoció a Jonathan Harker y a su amada Lucy por medio de una fotografía, Jonathan era un hombre bien parecido, elegante, a simple vista le llamó la atención y le recordó de cierta forma a tantas mujeres, y trató de ser amable, cosa que estaba fuera de lugar en cuanto a su persona, el no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable, a ser el perfecto caballero, a mirar por los intereses de otros ¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Ya lo había hecho en vida, ya había tenido compasión de hombres y de mujeres ¿Por qué un ser de tinieblas tendría que adaptarse a los bailes sociales del decoro?, no, el no tendría por qué hacerlo  
le atraía el factor sorpresa al atacar, la descomposición del rostro, el miedo y cuando obtuvo a Jonathan y se sacio con su sangre pudo ver fragmentos de su vida, Lucy su amada, como intimaban en una habitación, la buena relación que tenía Jonathan con el hermano de Lucy, Arthur, besos furtivos, caricias obscenas, promesas de matrimonio y después estuvo él; un hombre que no era Jonathan pero que Lucy conocía, camaradería, piel suave al tacto, elegancia, lo miró bien, pero no supo su nombre, simplemente llegaron a él letras variadas, era un hombre especialmente apuesto, no era tan joven como Jonathan pero tenía elegancia, miró más recuerdos en Jonathan, Van Helsing, —cuando logró por fin ver el nombre de ese hombre— era amigo íntimo de Jonathan, miró como reían y en reuniones de amigos como este hombre simplemente no participaba mucho en las obscenidades del grupo, se mantenía apartado, daba una sonrisa educada; él y Jonathan caminando por las calles de piedra de Londres como buenos amigos, como congeniaba con Lucy, ese hombre era para Jonathan como su familia, era más alto que Jonathan, muy entregado a su trabajo como médico, pero eso significaba peligro, ese hombre iría a buscarlo pues Jonathan acabaría como una de ellas, una de las mujeres que había atacado, sería agradable ver cómo reaccionaría Van Helsing a ver a su amigo convertido en lo más odiados para ambos, Drácula estaría preparado, llevó a Jonathan al sótano y se sacio con su sangre, por bastante rato, estuvo succionando su cuello hasta que Jonathan cayó muerto y despertaría como una criatura inmortal 

Cuando miró a Van Helsing por primera vez le gustó lo que vio, sabía que lo estaban casando, de verdad no le importaba mucho Lucy, era una mujer como cualquier otra, hermosa, inocente en cierto grado. No volvió a pensar en Van Helsing si no hasta que tomó a Lucy, bebió su sangre de vampiro pues ya la había iniciado en la senda inmortal y le sorprendió observar que Van Helsing lo buscaba, era un hombre bastante duro de roer, ni le miedo ni el peligro le alejó de sus estudios, había encontrado poca gente así, generalmente la gente le tenía miedo, tanto vivos como muertos, las mujeres que convirtió en sus secuaces también le tenían miedo, rara vez le contradecían, así que ver a este hombre llegar tan lejos como para encontrar a Lucy le llamó mucho la atención y le pareció de lo más interesante. Había llegado hasta él y prácticamente solo, pues el hermano de Lucy había ayudado poco, elementalmente Van Helsing hacia todo el trabajo  
Atacó a la esposa de Arthur, mina, primero saboreó la sangre de ella y en la entrañada mente de mina vio a Van Helsing de nuevo, la suavidad de su piel, las dulces palabras de aliento que le decía a ella, como consolaba y le daba esperanzas a Arthur, lo serio, dedicado y habilidoso que era y por supuesto su plan tan decidido, ya estaba completamente seguro, Van Helsing no le tenía miedo  
Supo que montarían guardia para proteger a mina, y Drácula empezó el juego, los confundió tanto a Van Helsing como Arthur, estos se quedaron sin crédito. De nuevo había tomado a mina, y había logrado encerrar a Van Helsing en el sótano. Lo mantendría ahí hasta que fuese por el y lo forzara. Quería tomar su sangre y si podía también su cuerpo, aunque a decir verdad ¿Quién lo iba a detener? pero fue torpe y estaba hambriento, primero necesitaba acabar con el asunto de mina para ir con Van Helsing y acabar de una vez por todas, la necesidad que estaba surgiendo en él  
Todo había pasado tan rápido, ahora peleaban, Drácula se encontraba débil, después de todo ese tiempo le había dado el don de la inmortalidad a varias mujeres y fue algo verdaderamente desafortunado, y agotador, pues, por quien sentía verdadero interés era por Abraham Van Helsing, después de muchas doncellas y de muchos siglos de terror. Pelearon. Logro retenerlo contra el piso y lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo. sus dos piernas a los lados, sentía el cuerpo de Abraham, fue un cosquilleo delicioso; sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pudo sentir la fricción de su ropa, olía tan bien, mejor que en los recuerdos de Lucy y Jonathan, y por primera vez también olio el miedo en él, se empezaba a acercar lentamente hacia su cuello, disfrutaría eso, no lo mataría, solo lo dejaría suficientemente débil y lo violaría, pero después todo fue tan rápido, Van Helsing se había librado de él y lo había expuesto al sol. Lo subestimó por completo. sintió ira, sobre todo por no poder hacer lo que había planeado, sabía que no moriría por entero, se convertiría en polvo debido al sol, pero, tenía otras coartadas ,por ejemplo, su sirviente klove, que podría revivirlo desde sus cenizas con sangre de un tercero, el mal no se puede vencer del todo, y el regresaría para vivir, conocer, viajar, tener un ejército con su sequito de mujeres, leonas en celo y por último tendría a Van Helsing, lo haría suplicar y haría que le perteneciese por completo, solo esperaba que klove no tardase demasiado


	2. Te Creía Muerto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis les traigo otro capitulo, espero les guste, me encantaría tener algún comentario

Van Helsing se encontraba herido, esta vez había salvado a una mujer de un hombre que la había asaltado en un camino a plena noche, ¿a qué mujer se le ocurre andar sola por las noches?, pelearon, Van Helsing ganó, aunque le había hecho una cortada profunda en el torso, pero no dañó ningún órgano, había dado declaración a la policía ese día, la pobre mujer se encontraba llorando, hipeaba y como no se controlaba, Van Helsing la consoló. Resulto ser la hija de un hombre acaudalado, ésta había desobedecido a su padre y había visitado a una amiga. Todo se resolvió. La estación de policía era bastante sombría y la chica se veía francamente desconsolada, pero con la delicadeza de Van Helsing todo acabó, la chica declaró y se dio por terminado el asunto. Además había tenido 5 pacientes durante todo el día en diferentes partes de la ciudad, dolores de cabeza, fatiga, dolor de estómago y algunos casos de anemia lo que le hizo recordar años atrás al enfrentamiento con Drácula, pero lo que le hizo revivir todos esos recuerdos fue algo crucial; una carta de una mujer, con el hecho de que su hija tenia los mismos síntomas habituales del vampirismo, debilidad, síntomas de anemia, terror a ciertas plantas y absoluto desprecio a la luz del sol y marcas en el cuello; eso no era bueno, su deber era visitar a aquella chica, había jurado ser el protector del bien, había hecho esa promesa ante sus propios ideales, era seguro que debía haber más como Drácula, estaba seguro de que estaba muerto, y por un momento sintió escalofríos, el mal no muere… jamás  
Ese día había sido agotador, pagó un cochero para que lo llevase a su casa todavía con su cuerpo herido  
Le alegró ver la fachada de su casa en Londres, por fin algo familiar, algo que no eran las casas de sus pacientes o la fría comisaria. Por un momento le gustó esa soledad, necesitaba tranquilidad. Sus amigos y sus padres le escribían a menudo, desde la muerte de Jonathan no había hablado mucho con sus amigos y ellos lo entendían. Jonathan era su mejor amigo aunque muchos de ellos decían que ya era hora de pasar página, de hecho uno de ellos le había hecho una invitación para su boda, Van Helsing sonrió por tal delicadeza, por un momento pensó echarla al fuego pero se contuvo, tal vez en sus años de vejez y soledad le gustaría tocarla, sentir su textura y recordar. se desabrochó el abrigo, cenó un poco de la comida que le había dejado su ama de llaves en el comedor, bebió un poco de vino y se puso delante del fuego. Estaba muy cansado para leer, así que solo permaneció mirando como el fuego se consumía en la chimenea y cuando menos lo percibió se había quedado dormido. Soñó. Soñó con Jonathan, soñó con Lucy, con la desdichada muchacha que había salvado ese día y soñó con un hombre, iba de negro, le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso lentamente. para después abrir sus labios con delicadeza y morderle con suavidad, en su sueño estaba totalmente obscuro, no pudo ver la cara del hombre... entonces despertó. Era eso de la media noche, su casa estaba obscura, fue un sueño de lo más raro ¿porque un hombre besaría su mano? No necesitaba más sueños extraños  
Algo estaba mal, pensó, algo estaba mal ¿sus noches siempre habían sido tan tranquilas y sus sueños tan extraños? Pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento, se debía a que estaba cansado, no prendió de nuevo la luz, conocía cada rincón de su casa a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo en ella. Subió hacia su habitación, los escalones de madera rechinaban, el barandal estaba limpio, la señora del aseo siempre era competente. Su casa tenía tres habitaciones, la principal que era la suya y las otras dos era para invitados. Percibió un olor extraño pero se lo atribuyó al cansancio  
Una vez dentro de la habitación Se empezó a desprender de su ropa, se quitó la chaqueta, se desanudó la corbata, se desprendía de su camisa y se desbotonaba las mangas a conciencia. suspiró de cansancio, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el ventanal de su habitación se abrió, le sorprendió el impacto de las vidrieras contra la pared, el choque de la madera y el cristal contra el interior de su habitación. Van Helsing sintió frío de inmediato, le pareció extraño, no había notado que el viento fuese tan fuerte como para que la ventana se abriese de repente, él siempre le ponía seguro por precaución, pero esta vez se abrió como si estuviese desvencijada, sintió el frío de la noche, el olor a humedad; no hace mucho había llovido, el viento ondeo las cortinas, se acercó a la ventana, se quedó mirando hacia afuera, con la guardia en alto las volvió a cerrar  
Cuando volteó de nuevo a su habitación vio que las cosas no estaban bien, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, había un cuerpo en la obscuridad, había un hombre en su habitación, o al menos parecía serlo  
“No” se dijo a sí mismo, “no puede ser”  
Se quedó estático, era un hombre hábil, pero lo habían tomado con la guardia baja, por que no creyó que fuese posible esa opción, esa situación con la que solía tener pesadillas  
El cuerpo que estaba en la obscuridad caminó hacia él, entonces pudo verlo un poco mejor, vestido de caballero inglés, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, lo pulcro de su apariencia. Esto no podía estar pasando.  
—Van Helsing me alegra verlo de nuevo— su voz era fría, no podía verlo bien en su totalidad, pero hubiera jurado que estaba sonriendo  
Esa voz, el hecho de que alguien estuviese en su cuarto, sintió que se le erizaba el cabello de su nuca, creyó que estaba temblando, sacó una navaja de sus pantalones, no podía ver bien por la obscuridad pero pudo notar una amago de sonrisa en la cara de ese hombre, sabía quién era… pero eso era imposible, no podía ser Drácula, él lo había eliminado, lo había asesinado con sus propia manos  
— Me da gusto que se acuerde de mí  
Van Helsing se quedó quieto, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo  
—Doctor de verdad ¿es necesario?— dijo Drácula al ver la posición de ataque de Van Helsing y al ver su arma dispuesta a ser usada  
Van Helsing no dijo nada, se obligó a si mismo a calmarse, se quedó estático por un momento, pensando en su siguiente movimiento, trató de tomar una cruz que había en su cómoda, pero antes de llegar a ella, Drácula lo tomo del brazo y lo aventó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, sintió como su herida protestaba, no podía moverse bien, chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo, la herida en el costado le escocía, corría el riesgo de que se le abriesen los puntos, pero también corría el riesgo de morir si no actuaba pronto, quedó por un momento aturdido por el golpe, había soltado la navaja, Drácula en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente a él, lo arrastro y lo aventó sobre la cama de la habitación y después se posó sobre él. rodeó la cintura de Van Helsing con sus piernas. El doctor no estaba viendo enteramente la situación, no sentía miedo pues, no se le venía a la mente otra situación que no fuese el deseo que tenía Drácula de matarlo, creía que solo trataría de acabar con él.  
Desde que Drácula renació se había hecho más fuerte, tomó los brazos de Van Helsing y lo inmovilizó, estaba sobre su víctima, podría haberlo inmovilizado en el piso de su habitación con más rapidez, pero había algo de sensualidad violar a un hombre en su propia cama,  
Van Helsing se esforzaba por deshacerse del agarre de Drácula, pero Drácula era mucho más fuerte que él, si Van Helsing había podido pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con él en otro tiempo, era porque Drácula se encontraba débil, pero esta vez se encontraba renovado, con más fuerza, con más deseos, y uno de esos deseos iba encaminado a Van Helsing  
—Abraham— susurró,— me gusta esta situación— Van Helsing trataba de zafarse, luchaba pero Drácula tenía una fuerza de acero, era como una piedra, era inamovible, no entendía como es que antes pudo haber luchado contra él, ahora era imposible  
El conde Drácula acercó su cabeza lentamente a su cuello, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se aproximaba peligrosamente a su piel , Van Helsing creyó por un momento que era el fin, que Drácula había ganado, que le mordería, le convertiría en vampiro y con ello toda la maldad se podía extender sobre el mundo y habría pocos hombres para detenerle. Cuando menos lo esperó, su atacante rozó sus labios por su cuello, sentía el aliento frio de Drácula mientras éste estaba concentrado en lo que había imaginado hacer hacía algún tiempo, cuando había luchado con su contrincante hacía años, Van Helsing se sintió incapaz, confundido y empezó a tener pánico. Drácula sintió el olor de Van Helsing, era un aroma fresco, Van Helsing olía a menta, como los bosques recién bañados por la lluvia, éste sintió un escalofrío, los labios de ese depredador le estaban rozando delicadamente hasta que, lo que sintió como un momento interminable, dracula mordió ligeramente su cuello sin encajar sus incisivos, éste sintió un espasmo, trataba de liberarse, se esforzaba por salir de aquella situación. Drácula parecía como si estuviese probando su piel, como si fuese una de esas muchachas que trataba de conquistar e hipnotizaba como si fuesen unas niñas, pero con Van Helsing abría resistencia, sabía que no cedería tan fácil, tendría que forzarlo y eso era lo que le excitaba más, de nuevo volvió a morder como si estuviese jugando con la sensibilidad de su piel, entonces sin preverlo comenzaron esas mordidas a convertirse en besos en su cuello, lentos, profundos a conciencia, Van Helsing cayó en cuenta, se estremeció y por un momento entró en pánico, Drácula le estaba besando el cuello, Drácula estaba encima de él y sintió como se endurecía la entrepierna de su atacante, y vio todas las piezas, Drácula empezó a besar el cuello bajo de Van Helsing, y éste trató por todos los medios de zafarse pero era imposible, incluso con una mano Drácula podría haberle detenido ambas manos sobre su cabeza, era ahora tremendamente fuerte, pensó muchas cosas, entonces vio que Drácula trataría más que solo matarlo  
Al ver la tremenda resistencia que estaba tratando de poner Abraham, Drácula se rio  
—Ya va entendiendo doctor— dijo riéndose cerca de su oído, después mordió su mentón y lo recorrió dándole besos hasta besarle la comisura de sus labios, después le dio un brusco beso en los mismo y se retiró antes de que Van Helsing le mordiese  
—¡Suéltame!— grito Van Helsing  
—Ríndase Van Helsing, es… inútil— dijo riéndose, entonces empezó a besar su clavícula, siguió sosteniendo sus manos inmovilizándole, Van Helsing se retorcía tratando de escapar, y eso le excitaba más a Drácula, definitivamente es lo mejor que había hecho en siglos  
— ¿Que intentas hacer?— preguntó el doctor tratando de entender todo  
— ¿No lo ha descifrado doctor?  
Entonces se fue hacia su pecho y lo mordió, empezó a recorrerlo con sus labios , después succionó uno de los pezones de su víctima, y lo mordió encajando sus colmillos probando la sangre de ese lugar en específico, Abraham soltó una exclamación, después Drácula se retiró y soltó los brazos de su víctima y recorrió su estómago y su pecho con sus manos, Van Helsing trató de zafarse. Drácula aprovechó para rasgar la tela de sus pantalones; Van Helsing quedó desnudo, expuesto, Abraham le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Drácula rio, entonces esté le dio un bofetada aturdiéndolo, para a continuación besarle bruscamente, tomando de nuevo sus muñecas, y Van Helsing aprovechó esta acción para morderle los labios pero Drácula no cedió, había sangre entre los labios de ambos, Drácula también le mordió, eso lo hacía más delicioso, más excitante, el sabor de los labios de Van Helsing, el sabor de su sangre entonces se alejó para que Van Helsing respirara  
Van Helsing tosía y decía con voz sofocada “basta”  
Después fue hasta la herida recién hecha por un acto de valentía tan típico de Van Helsing y le mordió. Van Helsing soltó un gemido. La herida tenía un sabor delicioso, sentía el dulce néctar de la sangre de Abraham, el delicioso sabor a sal y a fuego, ese placer de tomar la sangre de Van Helsing se extendió por todo su cuerpo, le gustaba sentir su torso, posar sus labios en él, era mejor de lo que había imaginado mientras Van Helsing forcejeaba sin ningún éxito. Cuando termino de probar su herida tomo a Van Helsing tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible y le dio vuelta al a su cuerpo en la cama y este hacia un esfuerzo por salir de esa situación pero Drácula logró ponerlo de espaldas  
De una estocada lo penetró, Van Helsing sintió dolor, mucho dolor, y soltó un grito, en cambio Drácula sintió un placer enorme, se sentía bien estando con él, hace mucho que no sentía ese goce, ni con las mujeres que había tomado como víctimas, ni amantes del pasado, Van Helsing temblaba y Drácula no se movió, si no que repartió besos por su espalda, le besaba la columna vertebral, mordió su espalda entonces y después de unos minutos de exploración Drácula empezó a embestirlo, tenía el control total, se movía de arriba para abajo, se movía con destreza en el interior de Van Helsing y este trataba de ahogar sus gritos, mientras Drácula lo movía mordió su cuello y probó su sangre, era deliciosa, cálida, al igual que toda su víctima, Drácula estuvo embistiéndolo por mucho rato  
—Relájese doctor, si se relaja no sentirá dolor  
Van Helsing emitía gemidos de desconsuelo  
Drácula Seguía irrumpiendo en su cuerpo  
—Acéptame Abraham, se mío  
Hasta que Drácula sintió el clímax y se derramó en su interior, de verdad lo había disfrutado, entonces tomó el miembro de Abraham y empezó a frotarlo, quería que Abraham tuviese algo de placer en todo eso  
Beso su cuello mientras acariciaba su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, tardó un poco. Mientras hacía esto besaba su espalda, su nuca, acariciaba sus piernas y succionaba la sangre de su torso hasta que hizo que Van Helsing tuviese un orgasmo  
Salió de él, Van Helsing estaba temblando, no se movía, Van Helsing contenía sus sollozos. Drácula se abrochó sus pantalones de nuevo y cobijó al doctor. Después se sentó en la cama y acarició sus cabellos  
—Abraham había querido hacer esto hace mucho, prácticamente desde que le conocí  
Pero Van Helsing parecía no escuchar, parecía lejano y en su propio mundo,  
—Abraham te llevaré conmigo, ya te acostumbraras, hay alguien en la habitación de al lado una chica, una paciente tuya de hecho, acertaste, eran signos de vampirismo, era yo quien estaba detrás de la hija de la mujer que te envió la carta, pero ella no es como las demás y tampoco tú, ella quería esto y tú lo querrás, iremos a mi castillo y ella te hará compañía. Nos iremos de Londres, me servirás, me satisfarás en la cama, probaré tu cuerpo cuando yo quiera y yo te concederé lo que desees, pero estarás bajo mi dominio, me perteneces Abraham, este mundo es pequeño para ti, y demasiado solitario para ambos. Ahora duerme, si intentas escapar volveré a tomarte a la fuerza  
Drácula puso uno de sus dedos en la cien de Van Helsing he hizo que durmiese  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Despertó, el sol le lastimaba el cuerpo, entonces se dio cuenta, trató de incorporarse pero le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo y recordó la entrevista con Drácula, como entró en su cuarto, lo que hizo después con él, recordó todo, cada detalle y casi se hecha a llorar, con el cuerpo dolorido se vistió, saldría de ahí y entonces lo vio, la ventana de su habitación tenia tablas de madera, tal vez Drácula lo hubiese dejado atrapado en su propia casa, no encontró el crucifijo que guardaba en la habitación, se sentía mareado, como si hubiese dormido mucho, sacó debajo de su cama un mazo y una estaca y se aventuró a ir a hacia el primer piso, no sabía con lo que se enfrentaba, por primera vez sintió miedo, sintió coraje y sintió que debía ser fuerte  
Bajó las escaleras. Miró hacia todos lados, percibía un olor a putrefacción, un olor desagradable, buscó por todas las habitaciones entonces percibió que todas las ventanas y puertas estaban tapadas con clavos y maderos, estaba atrapado y no había señales de Drácula por ningún lado, entonces encontró algo en el cuarto del comedor justo en la mesa, era un asado y vino con una nota  
Antoniette te mantendrá al tanto de los pormenores, creí que te gustaría desayunar, hablaremos más tarde de lo que pasamos a noche  
Drácula  
Van Helsing sintió una rabia enorme y tiró el asado al suelo, molesto empezó a tirar sillas, golpear las paredes, romper los trastes a la vista y a tirar todos los muebles, entonces gritó Y se dejó caer de rodillas mientras trataba de contenerse para no acabar llorando.  
Después de asimilar todo se levantó del suelo, débil, impaciente camino hacia la sala de estar tal vez habría podido romper las tablas pero…, eran demasiadas Drácula había dejado todo bien reforzado, se sentó en el sillón, temblaba, entonces percibió había alguien con él  
—Hola— escuchó decir a una voz femenina, joven  
Van Helsing se levantó rápidamente con el mazo y la estaca sobre él  
—Lo siento mucho yo…  
Van Helsing la observó, vestía un delicado vestido blanco, tenía el cabello pelirrojo suelto pero arreglado en un coleta sobre sus hombros hacia el frente, su piel era excepcionalmente pálida tenía unos ojos azules y alguna pecas en el rostro debajo de los ojos, era delgada y de una figura femenina no tendría más de 18, iba descalza y sus brazos colgaban a los lados, era realmente hermosa, con el aspecto de una adolescente, iba a acercarse pero Van Helsing se puso alerta y levanto y estaca y su maso  
Y ella se quedó dónde estaba por unos minutos nadie decía nada. Era una de ellos, era un vampiro  
—No te haré nada, solo quiero charlar y…  
—No te acerques  
Entonces levantó las manos en señal de rendición –no lo haré— y sin dejar de mirarlo de una manera inofensiva dijo — mi nombre es Antoniette, soy una discípula de Drácula desde… bueno desde hace poco, me encargó que te platicásemos los planes de los próximos meses, el por tener que arreglar unos asuntos no pudo así que…  
—¿Que es lo que pretenden?  
—¿Eres el amante de Drácula?, me platicó algunas cosas  
—¡No soy el amante de Drácula! ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? ¡Responde!  
—Nada que tu no debas saber, Quiero que seamos amigos, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos  
Van Helsing no le dijo nada  
—¿Que te dijo Drácula?  
—Que eres su elegido ¿Por qué estas asustado?, no pienso hacerte nada, Drácula me mataría si intentase algo y créeme de verdad quiero vivir, dicen que los vampiros tardan siglos, yo solo llevo un mes, voy a cuidar bien de ti lo prometo, quisiera que entendieses  
—Eres una asesina  
—No, yo me alimento de asesinos, bueno casi todos ayer casi no comí y… espero que no te importe, me comí al gato Es que... bueno… de todas maneras no sabía bien y tenía hambre— dijo la chica tratando de excusarse subiendo un poco su hombro derecho en busca de alguna disculpa — espero que no haya sido tu mascota  
—¿Dónde está Drácula?  
—Fue… bueno, no lo sé, estamos preparando todo para irnos, hice tu equipaje, la mayoría de los hombres dice que las mujeres cargamos más cosas pero es que nuestros vestidos son más anchos, no te preocupes, sé que debería hacerlo una doncella pero Drácula me dijo que en ese lugar no había nada, supongo que tenemos que aprender a hacerlo nosotros, rara vez se encuentra gente de confianza, él me dijo que tenía un sirviente llamado klove, lo siento sé que debes estar confundido  
—No te hizo nada  
—¿Quién?  
—Drácula  
—Bueno ahora soy un vampiro  
Van Helsing la vio, Drácula pareció no haberla tocado, pero ¿por qué solo a él?, pensó en tomar una cruz y muéstrasela para alejarla, se movió rápidamente hacia la chimenea y sacó una cruz de un escondrijo pero al momento del contacto la cruz le quemó y la soltó inmediatamente  
—No hagas eso— dijo la muchacha en una mezcla de preocupación  
Van Helsing miró su mano tenía en la palma una quemadura en forma de la cruz con la cual había tomado el crucifijo, la miró alarmado, eso significaba…  
—¿Él te mordió no es así? Al menos una vez, El no te pidió permiso… Para hacer lo que hizo  
—¿Quién eres?  
—Soy Antoniette clements, me decían… bueno, todos me decían Anna pero mi niñera me llamaba Anne  
—Si me impides irme te asesinare— dijo Van Helsing serio totalmente descompuesto en su interior  
—Y yo no pienso detenerte, pero él te encontrará, es realmente fuerte  
—Seguirá asesinando  
—No esta vez solo nos quiere a nosotros, he platicado con él… creo que le gustas  
Van Helsing se empezó a reír —lo dices como si fuese un pretendiente— estaba sumamente nervioso  
—Pues ¿lo es?  
—Drácula es un monstruo, él no tiene sentimientos— dijo volviendo a tener calma  
— ¿En qué te basas en decir eso? Por mi ha hecho mucho, me ha ayudado y me ha protegido como no te imaginas  
—Entonces tú deberías ser su amante  
—No, ese eres tú, yo no le gusto para nada  
Tal vez si encontrase la forma de que ella le ayudase a salir de ahí, pero por lo visto estaba muy unida a Drácula pero aún así lo intentó  
—Ven conmigo debe alguna forma de deshacerlo  
—No quiero volver, mi vida.. Bueno… era un desastre  
Se quedaron callados por un momento  
—Tu vida era buena, al menos eso creo— prosiguió Antoniette  
—Lo que tienes ahora no es vida  
— ¿No te ha dicho nuestro amo vlad que solo los débiles se corrompen y se vuelven malvados? por eso convirtió a tantas mujeres en el pasado, ninguna podía sostenerse, todas se volvían locas por la sangre y el poder  
—¿Y usted no señorita?  
—Yo sigo igual, pero por favor llámame Anne— dijo delicadamente— Tu todavía no eres un vampiro  
Entonces se escuchó como se rompía algo en alguna habitación Van Helsing se puso en guardia rápidamente, Anne también entonces se escuchó como una voz decía  
—Buenos días Abraham  
La voz se escuchó a la espalda de ambos, los dos voltearon y ahí estaba Drácula pero no estaba vestido de traje negro como solía llevar en aquellos días en que él y Arthur lo enfrentaron, si no con un traje café obscuro, usaba ropajes de un caballero común pero en él no se veía nada común, poseía una gran belleza y la palidez de su rostro única  
—Amo vlad  
—Anne ayuda a Abraham a hacer sus maletas  
—Demonio ¡no iré contigo a ningún lado!  
—Anne haz sus maletas y si ya las hiciste supervisa que la habitación este limpia  
—Si amo vlad— hizo una reverencia y se fue  
—Usted ya no es virgen de ninguna manera doctor— dijo Drácula con una sonrisa en los labios  
—¿Que piensas hacer?  
—Nada, absolutamente nada— dijo con una media sonrisa acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él, mientras Van Helsing caminaba hacia atrás, los nervios le empezaron a traicionar, Drácula venía hacia él y no había forma de pararlo —solo lo llevaré conmigo irá a mi hogar en el campo, ha estado solo por mucho tiempo… ¿no le han dicho que usted es atractivo?  
En un segundo Drácula estuvo a su lado, Van Helsing tomó su estaca y lo amenazó, pero Drácula tomó sus muñecas tan fuerte que hizo que Abraham soltase sus instrumentos, entonces puso su mano en su espalda y enterró su cabeza en su cuello saboreo el aroma de Van Helsing mientras este trataba de zafarse  
Doctor si intenta resistirse creo que repetiremos lo de anoche— pero Van Helsing no cedió en su forcejeo entonces Drácula encajo sus colmillos en su cuello y succionó tomo de su sangre, fue un acto tan íntimo, tan profundo el sabor de Abraham, su piel, el sabor de su sangre, la fragilidad de su cuello, esa sensación de fuerza y el dominio que sentía sobre Van Helsing, entonces vio como Abraham se debilitaba y de un momento otro se desmayó  
Sentía que estaba en algo en movimiento, oía el trote de los caballos, estaba posiblemente en un carruaje, pues se mecía pero era bastante cómodo, Cuando despertó se encontraba efectivamente en un carruaje, las cortinas estaban cerradas podía ver que había obscuridad estaba, notó que estaba anocheciendo, había alguien en el carruaje… anne  
—Hola ya despertaste— dijo con cierta emoción pero siendo educada, era una mezcla de inocencia prudencia y emoción —Ya casi llegamos  
— ¿En dónde estamos?— dijo Van Helsing incorporándose  
—vamos a el castillo dentro de las montañas, la residencia del amo vlad  
—¿así es como se llama? ¿Vlad? ¿eso te dijo?  
—Si, bueno tal vez te lo dirá después, no te preocupes, de hecho tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que me dijese su nombre real, contigo será más rápido, estoy segura de que él siente algo por tí  
Van Helsing empujó la puerta el carruaje pero esta estaba cerrada — doctor Van Helsing por favor, no intente irse, bueno yo no voy hacer nada, pero podría, me lo han encargado, pero los que manejan este carro con mercenarios si lo ven irse irán por usted y el amo vlad se enojará con usted y conmigo  
—Podría intentarlo— dijo mirándola serio —venga conmigo  
—¿Por qué?  
—Él es el mal en persona  
—Depende de quien lo perciba, el amo vlad solo quiere conocer el mundo  
—y para eso mata gente  
—Muchos otros matan gente  
—¿por qué esta tan convencida de esta vida?  
—Doctor he tenido una vida difícil como mujer, no se nos toma en serio, no se nos respeta demasiado, somos la desgracia de nuestros padres por no ser hombres y por tener que casarnos, a mí nunca me trataron bien, sabe…, me querían casar y yo no lo amaba, mi padre me pego y lloré por mucho tiempo, mi madre no hizo nada y mis hermanos tampoco, no sé si realmente ambos me quisieron, pero ya que tengo esta fuerza este poder puedo vivir mi vida como yo quiera, puedo ir en las noches a pasear por las calles de la ciudad sin sentir miedo, puedo viajar que es lo que siempre, quise puedo aprender todo lo que yo quiera; música, pintura ,herrería, puedo aprender de negocios y política y puedo estar sobre el humano siento que soy algo más Abraham ¿te puedo llamar Abraham? siento que estoy viviendo por primera vez  
—Pero matas gente ¿eso cómo te hace sentir?— dijo con dureza  
—Solo mato criminales al igual que el amo vlad, bueno se me hace raro que no te haya convertido todavía tal vez quiere hablar contigo  
—Sí, hubiese querido hablar conmigo lo hubiese hecho  
—Sí, bueno es autoritario, pero se le encuentra el modo  
—Tú debiste ser su compañera  
— ¿bromeas? lo admiro, es bastante apuesto, pero no me gusta, a demás ¿no es muy mayor para mí?.. !Ah! Ahí está— Anne recorrió las cortinas de la ventana del coche entonces miraron, el castillo de Drácula


End file.
